Ace of Spades
by RavenOnline
Summary: A brand new superpowered teen reaches Jump City and wishes to join the Teen Titans. is he good or is he another spy? R&R please!


This is an action fiction, not fluff. Or at least, that's what it's supposed to be, hope I'll live up to my own expectations.

Disclaimer: --UNDER CONSTRUCTION—

Chapter One: A Black Ace or A Red X?

Late night, the streets of Jump City were nearly empty, save some cats, and poor, homeless people, trying to find something to keep them warm. A silent wind blew through the deserted streets, kicking rouge pieces of paper and leaves into a swirling vortex and just then, a loud explosion roared across the downtown area, sending a pack of black birds into a lovely air show

"What was that?" said a man, his head peering out of a half opened window

"No clue" replied his neighbor

"I think it was a bomb" says a woman's voice from the upper floor

"Nah, it must've been a tier getting blown" says another woman, much younger than the previous one, she was holding a cigarette and blowing smoke towards the lower floor

"Whatever it was, it came from the construction site" says a teenage girl, seconds later a voice coming from her own house says "Jennifer, go back to bed, it's three in the morning for pit's sake!" the girl sighed and muttered "A'ight dad"

"Well if it did, it was just one of the steel beams falling down, and we'll check it in the morning" said the first man

"Fine" confirms the younger woman with the cigarette "Good night everyone"

All the people in the building whispered "Good night" and one by one, the lights coming from the windows were turned off, rendering the street into an almost complete darkness.

Two figures stood on the construction site's rusty red steel beams, on one beam, stood a young man; he was wearing black tight uniforms with a red X on his chest, his mask resembled a white skull with a red X crossing the right eye, his black cape flapping violently in the wind and his masked eyes narrowed towards the figure standing two beams in front of him. Another young man, wearing a brown trench coat, under it lied what seemed to be a flak vest, painted blue in the chest portion and red in the stomach portion. The vest, like Red-X's clothing, was tight and therefore, revealed the man's abdominal muscles. Black jeans, covered by knee high silver armored boots covered the man's legs. His face was not masked, and Red-X stared a bit at the man's blood red eyes and red hair

"So what's your name again Mon'Ami?" asked the man

"Call me X kid, Red-X, and who are you?" said X in his usual mocking tone

"Name's Remy, but you can call me Gambit" came the reply

"Gambit huh? I've heard of you, you're from New-Orleans right? Well, try some city tactics for size" a volley of razor sharp X's flew through the air, heading towards Gambit, who in response chuckled and dodged them with a single jump. The X's were jabbed into the wall and Gambit pulled one out, closing it to his face

"Nice X, now it's my ball" a single card slipped from Gambit's right sleeve into his half-fingered gloved hand. The card suddenly lit up in blinding yellow and Gambit held it in front of his face

"Wild card starts the game!" he shouted as he launched the glowing projectile towards the dark vigilante

"Suh-weet…" said Red-X, the card hit the beam above his head and went off in a huge explosion, dropping the bean towards him. X jumped from one beam to the other, his black torn cape flapping behind him like a dark ghost.

"You play with dangerous toys" teased Red-X

"Gambit doesn't play, Gambit wins" said the Cajon mutant and slipped two more cards into his hands

"Well two can play this game"

"Bring it on"

Red X pounced towards a beam that stood between him and Gambit, launching another salvo of red steel X's towards him

"You can do better than tha- WHOA!" Gambit was ready to dodge the razor sharp metal blades but wasn't ready for the loud explosions that followed the X's impact. He was thrown off balance and fell off the beam, grabbing an electrical wire and swinging himself to safety

"Watch that first step, it's a doozie" mocked Red-X

"Better watch your feet pal, you're in for one heck of a ride" shot Gambit, Red X looked down and saw the glowing object under his left foot, a little bolt

"Oh ma-" the explosion blew the vigilante upwards, forcing him to make two backflips and land crouched on a higher beam, his cape landing behind him.

"Impressive kid, really impressive. So you can turn everything into a missile?" asked X

"Kinetic energy, so intense it propels objects and makes them explode in impact, I can turn everything into a high explosive charge" bragged Gambit

"Well try some X-plosives, Gumbo" two streams of red energy bounced off two beams on the sides of Gambit and met his body. The Cajon writhed in pain and dropped on his knees, smoke coming from his coat

"Looks like your deck has been cut amigo" mocked Red-X

"You'll cut, I'll deal!" yelled Gambit. With a single movement, he rose up and launched three high speed cards towards the vigilante, blowing him to another beam, knocking his head on it

"What a ride…" he said "you'd better be careful kid; I'm starting to enjoy this"

A strong wind blew across the construction site, making both Red-X's cape and Gambit's coat to start flapping. Both criminals stared at each other, their muscles flexing as if preparing for another attack

"I think it's time for you to get grounded kid" hissed X. he held his palm towards Gambit and a restraining, sticky X flew towards him. In response, Gambit quickly put his hand inside the coat and pulled something out, the object glowed yellow and extended to a long Bo-Staff who caught the X and wrapped it around itself

"Another Bo-staff lover? Okay, I got just the cure for this" the backs of Red-X's gloved hands sprouted two large X shaped blades

"Play time's over kid, this is for real" threatened X and charged ahead

"There's always time for another game Mon'Ami" replied the Cajon and pounced as well. Both weapons met in mid air and Red-X's eyes grew wide with pain. They landed on the opposing beams and whereas Gambit stood tall, his staff tilted to the side and his eyes burning with rage, Red-X landed crouched, his black cape covering him

"I'm gonna need some ointment for that one" he muttered in a voice riddled with pain. His right index finger reached the buckle of his belt, a red X glowed and he vanished into a black blur

"Yeah, you better run" said Gambit before collapsing on the beam and fainting.

**Two Months Later**

"And just where do you think you're going?" boomed Robin's voice at the figure standing at the open doorstep

"Wherever I want to, kid" came the figure's reply

"For the millionth time X, stop calling me kid!"

"For the millionth time Robin, I can't help it!"

They both growled and yelled at the same time "Stop copying me!"

"Copy you?" mocked Red-X

"Copy you?" said Robin at the same time. They both burst into a fake laughter and started walking around each other, glaring

"I hope you're ready to get pummeled again Bird-Boy" said X, his fists clutched

"Again? When was the last time you pummeled me?" he replied

"Oh…about….NOW!" the vigilante and Robin both pounced at each other and were surprised to find themselves only inches from each other, floating in midair

"If you don't calm yourselves down, I will" said a monotonous voice, Raven, who was reading a book, finally got tired of their fighting.

"Really dudes, you've been at each other from like, day one" added Beast Boy

"Can you blame me?" defended Red-X "He's a bossy, obsessed control freak with a bad doo"

"Look who's calling names" started Robin "The cocky, ego-maniac, selfish jerk"

"Cut it out you two, you're acting like ya'll are married or something" interrupted Cyborg

"What is the reason for your recent quarrel, friends Robin and Red-X?" asked Starfire with an interested tone

"Just look at the new outfit wonder-boy has been wantin' me to wear" said Red-X and threw a black bundle towards Starfire. It was an outfit resembling Red-X's only the spiky red X in the chest has been replaced with a large blue T, all the eyes were now turned towards Robin, who in response played innocent and said "What?"

"Dude, he's Red-X, not Blue-T" shot Beast Boy

"My point exactly" concluded X and turned to leave

"You're not going anywhere! You still need to have three more martial arts training sessions and at least ten more at the training field" demanded Robin. Red-X was about to say something when a skinny tanned arm was placed over his shoulder

"C'mon X, I have martial arts too, we'll do it together" said Terra, her head popping from behind the couch

"A one-on-one with you? Now there's an offer I can't refuse" he said. Both Red-X and Terra turned to leave the room, just before leaving; Beast Boy grabbed Red-X's right arm and pulled him close

"Dude, she's my girl, don't you dare work your Red-X voodoo on her" demanded Beast Boy with fire in his eyes

"Hey, chill BB, I know my lines when I see them, she's defiantly a red line, I gotcha" replied the dark vigilante and left the room.

"I don't get it" sighed Beast Boy as he landed on the couch

"Get what?" asked Cyborg

"You haven't gone out on night patrol duty with him right? Whenever he saves some girl from a bad guy she's all like 'OOOOOOH eXi-Wexi, I just LOOOOOOOVE your suit, you're SOOOOOO strong' and when I do it's more like 'Um, thank…Bean Boy right?' what's up with that dude?!"

"No clue B, no clue" responded the mechanical man

**Three days later, 6:00 A.M**

"X, get over here, NOW!" echoed Robin's voice through the Titan Towers' broadcasting system. Five minutes later, all of the Titans arrived at the living room, Beast Boy dragged a long green blanket, both Starfire and Raven's hair was completely messed up and they were both helplessly trying to comb it down, Terra wore a bathroom robe and a large white towel was covering her head, Cyborg, who dragged long electrical wires coming from his back, grunted and muttered something the other Titans couldn't hear, Red-X got there last, barely managing to cover the distance between the living room's door and the couch, he teleported to the couch and lied on it, yawning loudly.

"Take a look at the front page" said Robin while throwing the rolled newspaper in Red-X's face. The vigilante unfolded the paper and looked; the title was in big black letters "RED-X STRIKES AGAIN" under it was a black and white photo of him, creeping out of a building with a large "Trek Industries" sign in it

"I know what you mean Robin, left isn't my good side" said X while inspecting the photo, all the titans, even Raven, silently laughed but stopped as soon as Robin's death glare landed on them

"You've been stealing Xynothium again, haven't you?" roared The Boy Wonder's voice

"And what if I have? I need it to power the suit remember?" shot Red-X

"Why I oughta-" the living room turned red and a siren broke loose

"Titans, Slade is rampaging at the diamond mine, GO!" screamed Robin

When the Titans got there, the mine looked like a tornado went through it, all the Slade-bots were laying on the floor, in pieces, they saw a man running into the service elevator and using it to go up, three Slade-bots on his back. The elevator came back down and the robots walked in, one of them picked up a rectangular glowing object and inspected it closely

"What is it?" asked one of them

"Looks like an Ace of Spa-" the card exploded, destroying all three Slade-bots

From the upper floor, Gambit jumped down and landed in front of the Titans

"You-" started Red-X

"Me" he replied

Author Notes

Hope you liked it, I know fluff is my specialty but, having viewed the episode "X" on my computer two hours ago simply forced into writing an action fiction. I hate the Israeli Kids' channel; they're not showing episodes from the third season so I had to download.

P.S

I hope I'll get more ideas on the next chapters, I kinda like this fiction

Peace out!


End file.
